


a hangout with luz

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Gay Panic, Kissing, Love Confessions, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Amity was more aggressive in showing her love for Luz? What if she confessed early-on, before she had even really warmed up to the human girl? Luz and Amity hang out together at the Owl House. Amity only came to get one thing across...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	a hangout with luz

"THIS is what the Owl House is like?" Amity seemed unimpressed, that petty frown stuck on her face as usual. Luz, however, was the complete opposite and elbowed her, grinning. "Come on, it's not that bad! At least we're not frying owls." She chuckled. She could swear that Amity smiled for a second, but was quick to hide it. Why was this girl always so withdrawn? Luz only wanted to be friends with her… or was it really just friends? There was no way Amity felt the same way, Luz thought. There's tons of attractive people at Hexside, and Luz just always pictured herself as the last choice anyone would pick.   
"So, are we the only ones here?" Amity broke the silence, still looking around her as she curiously wandered around the living area of the house. "Yep! Eda said she's gonna go tie up some loose ends or something," Luz shrugged innocently, "and she took King with her." Amity simply nodded. She wasn't bored, but instead determined. She appeared to be so focused.. but for what? Before she got caught, Luz stopped staring. (Gosh, why are you panicking so much?) Luz would think, feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks. She quickly walked over to the couch in front of them, plopping herself down on one of the plush seats. She patted the spot next to her, smiling sheepishly. "Take a seat, Amity. It's a lot more comfortable than standing.." Amity turned to Luz, almost surprised to hear the girl talk. "O-oh. Right." The green-haired student sat next to the latina, sighing. "Listen, Luz. I only came here for one reason.. can I show you what it is?" Ooh. What was this? Amity was still being her usual self, but.. at the same time- she felt more open. "Of course! I mean, what are friend--" Luz was cut off by Amity aggressively making her move, grabbing onto her hood and pulling her close as she roughly smashed their lips together. It almost hurt, yet it didn't. They both liked it, although Luz was in shock. But she also wasn't making any effort to get away from her. Amity smirked into the kiss, slowly loosening her grip on Luz as she focused more on the embrace of the human's lips, savoring every last brush and turn she got to share with them. Just as little miss perfect was about to softly bite her lip, Luz pulled away. "W-wait, I really liked the kiss,-- b-but do.. um… " She struggled to find her words, still flushed and dazed from the sudden make-out session. Amity tried to clear it up for her, "I have a crush on you, okay!? I haven't been able to stop thinking about your stupid face, a-and.. I..-" They were both incredibly awkward without the physical touching, so Luz continued what felt right by restarting the kiss, her hands starting at Amity's shoulders and slowly making their way down to her hips, resting on them. Amity felt so embarrassed, her own arms idle as Luz got to make her advances. They broke the kiss again, but this time kept showing their love for eachother by other means; the human girl's hand had found its way inside the witches leggings, slipping into her panties and grazing the smooth skin they were on top of. Amity moaned quietly, biting her lip to try and muffle herself as she felt her toes curl. Barely any touch, and yet this dumb girl had her unbelievably aroused. "Y-you can do it, I won't stop you. P-please." Amity begged, and Luz couldn't believe it. The latina was smug, but chose not to make a remark as she acted through her fingers instead; very confidently inserting a digit inside her admirer. Without second thought or consideration, she slowly thrusted it in and out, feeling the tight hole that she was entering steadily stretch out for her. It wasn't hard to put her finger in or out, due to how wet Amity had gotten overtime. "Mnn.. L-Luz… go faster." The witch whispered between moans, feeling oh-so-heated. "Gladly, Amity." Luz would respond in a seductive tone, pushing another digit in as she sped up her pace, Amity twitching in response as she felt herself getting closer to climax. She didn't ask Luz to put another finger in, but the extra stimulation really did a number for her pleasure level. "A..ahh!! Luz, Iloveyou!" She blurted out as she hit her limit, her liquids dripping down Luz's hand. "I love you too," the human took her hand out, licking off the fluids on her fingers. "and I love your taste." Amity finally broke her withdrawn facade, giggling embarrassingly as she gave Luz a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks for letting me hang out, Luz."


End file.
